


Precious Things

by RuinNine



Series: Cinema Verse [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Half-AU, M/M, Sequel, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinNine/pseuds/RuinNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical times don't last forever. Eventually, they will be replaced by new challenges and it's up to us to turn them into magic ourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on fire, guys! xD Seriously, my muse has obviously decided to run riot with me. I have no idea where this came from. Also, artistic licence. Forgive me. 
> 
> Much love and many hugs & kisses to lumaste for giving yodaey advice. Thank you! <3
> 
> I'm still no native speaker. Meh. ^^

— † —

 

 

“Are you serious? You shouldn't joke about things like that!”

 

“I'm not joking! Apparently, a one-night stand in school had consequences no one told me about.” Sergio winced and pulled a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe he was saying this. “When her mother died of cancer, her grandparents took her in. But they both died this year.”

 

“Damn...” Fernando sighed. “Did you talk to her?“

 

“No! I told the lady who called I had to clear up a few things first.“

 

A pause. “So, you're telling me that your daughter has been sitting for hours in the waiting room of the youth welfare office, waiting for her father to come get her, because you said you had to think about it?!“

 

Being confronted so bluntly with it, Sergio suddenly felt sick. “What was I going to do? Present you with a kid when you come back from the conference?”

 

Fernando sighed again, but this time, it was a sigh of annoyance. “Sergio. This isn't about me. This is about your daughter. You go and get her, I'll take the next flight back.”

 

“But I'm not... How could I be a good father to her? I wouldn't know what to do. I'd never be there!”

 

“Other footballers can do it too. And I will be there. Our families will be there. Also, I'm sure your merry bunch of team mates wouldn't miss the chance to spoil your daughter rotten.”

 

Sergio couldn't believe his ears. “How can you be so damn calm about this?!”

 

“I love kids. I always wanted some, even though I knew it was unlikely. And I love you. I don't have to think twice about this.” For a moment, only Fernando's quiet breathing could be heard. “Sergio. If you want to push her into a life of foster homes and traumata, then go ahead. But you will regret it later, and she will never forgive you. I don't know if I would.”

 

“Fuck, Nando...”

 

“Sese...” Fernando's voice was much softer now. “Believe me, this is a gift. Don't give it away.”

 

Sergio closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Okay. I'll go talk to her. Maybe she doesn't even want to come.”

 

“I'm afraid that's not her choice to make.”

 

 

— † —

 

 

“Do you have a partner?”

 

“...No.”

 

The woman behind the desk paused and looked up, and he soon began to squirm under her piercing gaze. Hell, he had no problems whatsoever to negotiate a new contract with one of the biggest football clubs in the world, but a youth welfare administrator immediately got under his skin. “Good.” She looked back down to check a box on the forms and Sergio could breathe again. “The Spanish State admonishes us to prefer married couples over loose partnerships.”

 

Sergio forced himself to sit still. “Oh...?”

 

“Yes. We need stable conditions for our children, Mr. Ramos.” She pushed the forms across the desk with a well-practiced move. “Now, sign here and then you can go get her. There'll be a hearing in three months' time to determine if you will indeed become her legal guardian.”

 

Sergio paused in the middle of writing his name. “I have to pass a test?”

 

She chuckled softly, her hard gaze softening. “It's not a test, Mr. Ramos. We're only interested in the best solution for the children, and if this doesn't work out, we have to find another arrangement.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

She smiled at him, for the first time since he'd sat down in front of her desk. “Now, how about you go meet your daughter?”

 

Until he saw her, he had secretly been hoping for a mistake, a misunderstanding, or even a prank. But as soon as he caught sight of her tiny frame, the short auburn hair and her face – oh God, her face. She immediately reminded him of his sister as a child, and her eyes... it was like looking in the mirror. It freaked him out to no end, but he just knew he was looking at his daughter.

 

“Hey, Adelina. I'm Sergio.”

 

She looked up at him with an unreadable expression and he couldn't help but think that she looked too old for her age, too much experience of life and pain visible in her eyes. “They told me you're my father.”

 

He cleared his throat. “That I am. Do you wanna go see your new home?”

 

She shrugged and stood, ignoring the hand he offered her as she walked towards the exit without looking back. With a sigh, Sergio shouldered her backpack and picked up the suitcase she'd been sitting on. It seemed like he had blown the first impression.

 

 

— † —

 

 

“How did it go?”

 

“Not that well.” He turned on the patio to make sure Adelina hadn't abandoned her bed to listen to him complain. “She only talks to me when I ask her something, and even then she hides behind curt replies and provocative counterquestions.”

 

“I see.” Fernando sighed. “Did she at least like her room?”

 

“Yeah, well enough, I think. I mean, what kind of girl wouldn't like a bathroom of her own?” He pulled a hand down his face. “But when it was time for bed and I asked her if she needed any help, she said she was not a baby anymore and that she could take care of herself. It seems like I'm doing everything wrong.”

 

“I guess with her mother's illness and then living with her grandparents, she does know how to take care of herself. Listen, I'm gonna be there early afternoon, and then we'll handle it together.”

 

“Okay. Oh, before I forget, I spoke to Anna today, the best friend of her mother, and she told me she'd help if I needed anything. Also, she'll continue to take Adelina to school and bring her back home just like before, so at least her routine won't be upset.”

 

“That's good news. Don't panic. I'll be there as soon as I can.”

 

 

— † —

 

 

Sergio only wanted to get a DVD from his shelf in the living room to watch on his laptop upstairs (he couldn't sleep anyway), when the sudden urge to check in on Adelina made him pause. So he tiptoed down the dark hall and was surprised to find a thin line of light framing the door to her room. It seemed like his daughter was still awake. He frowned and leant forward to listen. Nothing. He was just about to turn around and leave her be when a sudden sound stopped him dead in his tracks. A sob.

 

“Adelina?” No answer. “Are you okay?”

 

Once again, she didn't answer, so he knocked softly on the door and then pushed it open. Adelina was curled up in her bed, her tiny frame shaking with barely suppressed sobs. With a few quick steps, Sergio crossed the room and sat down on the edge.

 

“Adelina?” He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she turned away from him and pulled the covers over her head. The motion went like a knife to his heart and he pulled back, feeling ridiculously helpless. “Is there something I can do?”

 

“No!” Adelina pulled the covers down and turned to him, her face red and angry. Her short hair was plastered to her forehead and tears still clung to her eyelashes. “You can't do anything! Or can you bring them back?!”

 

Sergio reeled back as if he'd been slapped. “No... Adelina, I'm sorry...”

 

She turned her head to hide her face in her pillow. “I want to be alone.”

 

“Of course." Sergio stood, his knees shaking. " If you need anything, I'm upstairs.”

 

There was no answer.

 

 

— † —

 

 

“And this is the kitchen. Would you like a cup of coffee?”

 

Anna smiled and nodded. “Yes, please.”

 

Sergio offered her a seat at the kitchen counter. “From what I've seen, you two seem pretty close.”

 

“I would've taken her in in a heartbeat, if only to spare her the prospect of having to live with a complete stranger.” Anna shook her head when she saw Sergio wince. “You're not to blame. This is as hard for you as it is for her. But even if I stood a chance in court... since the divorce, I've been struggling with the two boys. As much as it pains me, I couldn't offer her the life she deserved.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Thank you, but don't be. I'm glad you're finally getting the chance to know your daughter. I always told Marina she should tell you, but she wouldn't listen.”

 

Sergio looked down into his coffee cup. “To be honest, I'm not sure I would've told the foolish and arrogant boy I was.”

 

Anna looked like she wanted to reply, but the sound of the front door falling shut cut her off. Sergio closed his eyes to get rid of a quick prayer. Dear God, let this go smoothly. He forced himself to smile reassuringly at Anna and before she could ask, Fernando appeared in the door way.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hey, Fernando. This is Anna, the best friend of Adelina's mother.”

 

She stood to take the hand Fernando offered her. “Nice to meet you. And you are...?” Judging by her confused gaze, she was wondering why the hell he had a key to Sergio Ramos' house.

 

“I'm... uh...” He turned to Sergio who grimaced at him. “I'm his... friend.”

 

“Oh.” Anna looked back and forth between them and then covered her mouth with her hand, a disbelieving laugh trickling through. “Oh my goodness.”

 

Sergio jumped up from his seat. “Anna, the administrator doesn't know about it. I swear, it's steady, but I didn't want her to think-”

 

“Sergio.” Anna waved for him to stop. “I'm sure you will take good care of her. So far, you've given me no reason to believe otherwise. And I have a feeling you will get along great once she got to know you better.”

 

Fernando cleared his throat. “So... can I meet her?”

 

It took Anna a moment to realize the question had been aimed at her. “Oh. Of course. She's outside.”

 

They followed Fernando into the living room, but paused in the door frame that lead to the patio. Adelina was sitting on the stairs into the garden, reading a book, and she looked up with a frown on her face when Fernando eased down onto the steps next to her.

 

“Hey, Adelina. I'm Fernando.”

 

She didn't miss a beat. “Are you my father's boyfriend?”

 

Fernando raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Yes, I am.”

 

“Are you two having sex?”

 

Sergio's jaw dropped, his cheeks turning bright red. Oh, God. He could hear Anna trying to smother a giggle next to him, but he was torn between admonishing his daughter and begging Fernando not to leave him alone with the little menace. Anything but that.

 

Fernando turned to send him a reassuring grin that did nothing to soothe his nerves. “Well, I should hope so.”

 

Adelina didn't bat an eyelid. “How does that work?”

 

Jesus Christ. “Adelina-”

 

Fernando ignored his outburst. “Why are you asking? Is there a boy you like?”

 

She immediately looked down at the book in her lap. “Oh, there is? What's his name?” When there was no answer, he leant forward to look her in the eye and his voice dropped to a whisper. “You can tell me. I'm great at keeping secrets, you know.”

 

A few seconds of silence ticked by, causing Sergio to hold his breath. And then- “Daniel.”

 

“A nice name. How about I go make some nice lunch for us and then you can tell me more about him?”

 

“...Okay.”

 

A hand on his shoulder startled Sergio out of his state of shock and he turned to Anna who was looking at him with a kind smile. “You'll be okay.”

 

 

— † —

 

 

“What does this say?”

 

“House.”

 

“And this?”

 

“Neighbour.”

 

Sergio sighed and leant back against the wall outside Adelina's room as he let the conversation between Fernando and his daughter wash over him. He'd just gotten home from a terrible and exhausting day of dealing with the Real management and a room full of journalists and he'd never been more grateful to live in a guarded district. Seriously. It was nobody's business how his daughter looked and what her name was. He had no illusions about the fact that the wolf pack would find out sooner or later, but he'd do everything in his power to make it later.

 

“You should consider dropping out of school and do abstract art.”

 

Adelina giggled. It was the first time Sergio heard her do it. “It's not that bad!”

 

He closed his eyes as another wave – and a completely different kind – of exhaustion washed over him. In the last few days, he'd made no progress whatsoever with Adelina. The air between them was full of tension and awkwardness, and Sergio felt absolutely helpless. With Fernando, however, it was a whole different story. After the initial snarkiness had worn off, the two had almost instantly bonded. Therefore, while Anna took care of taking her to school and back home, Fernando had taken over the duties of making sure that she ate regular and healthy meals, that she did her homework and that she went to bed early. A father's duties. Sergio's duties. And before he knew what was happening, a routine had fallen into place where he didn't seem to fit in.

 

“No, it isn't. But you should be more careful or your teacher will deduct points.”

 

“Okay... if I do it again and get a good mark, will you show me 'The Wizard of Oz', like you promised? I liked the movie we watched today. And that funny machine.”

 

Sergio frowned. Funny machine? He pushed himself away from the wall and knocked on the door frame. “Hey.”

 

Both of them looked up at him, and while Fernando greeted him with a smile, Adelina immediately looked back down, instantly driven back into her shell. “Hey. How did the conference go?”

 

“Unnerving, as usual. Look, can we talk for a second?”

 

Fernando raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded and followed him up the stairs and into the bedroom. “What is it? Did something happen?”

 

Sergio crossed his arms. “Don't tell me you took her to the cinema today.” He didn't even need an answer as the look on Fernando's face said it all. “Fernando, do you have any idea how hard it is going to be to protect her identity? Do you think I live in a guarded district for fun? To take her to the cinema is an unnecessary risk!”

 

“What?” Fernando frowned. “You plan on keeping her prisoner now?”

 

“Hell, no! But it's a wonder they haven't found out about us yet. Linking her to the cinema will surely lead them to us.”

 

“Them who? The Free the House-elves Committee?”

 

“Well, would you want them to free you? Will they charge me with keeping you prisoner too?”

 

Fernando stared at him in disbelief as he took a step back, and his voice was soft and low. “Jesus Christ, Sergio. Would you listen to yourself?”

 

“Nando.” Sergio took a deep breath as guilt washed over him. “I didn't mean-”

 

But Fernando raised his hands to stop him. “I'm going to work.”

 

As he watched him go, Sergio felt like his whole life was slipping away from him and out of control.

 

 

— † —

 

 

“Hey, Anna.”

 

“Morning, Sergio.” She paused in the doorway when she got a closer look at his dishevelled appearance. “You look like you haven't slept all night. Is everything alright?”

 

“Not really. But I don't want to keep you...”

 

“It's fine, I'm early.” She closed the door and gently pulled him along to the kitchen. “How is Adelina?”

 

Sergio sighed as he slumped down on a kitchen chair. “I wouldn't know. Over breakfast, the only thing she said was 'I'm gonna wait for Anna in my room.'.”

 

Anna winced in sympathy. “She has already suffered a lot. It's hard for her to trust new people.”

 

“That doesn't seem to be an issue with Fernando,” Sergio mumbled under his breath, and all of a sudden, he couldn't keep it in any longer. “We had a fight last night and he didn't come home. Texted me to say he'd sleep at his parents' house. God, I fucked everything up.” He paused and ran a hand through his hair. “He took her to the cinema, but I'm just so scared that some paparazzi will take her picture there and then they'd know and everything would go down the drain. I mean, is it too hard to understand that I just want to protect the two most important things in my life?”

 

Anna watched him calmly. “Is football one of those things?” When he opened his mouth to protest, she shook her head. “Sergio, I understand where you're coming from, or at least I think I do. It's not like I have any experience with life in the spotlight. But you cannot keep them in a golden cage.”

 

He winced at her words, because he knew they were true. “It's not like I _want_ to. I mean, I have the responsibility of a father, but I have no idea how to go about it. I didn't like that Fernando made that decision without me, but at the same time, I can't even hold a five minute conversation with my daughter. How fucked up is that?!”

 

“Sergio.” Anna reached out and touched his shoulder to calm him down before he could talk himself into a frenzy. “Don't give up yet. Call Fernando, tell him what you told me. He'll understand. But don't try to keep them on a leash. It won't work.”

 

“Okay," he sighed. "Thanks, Anna.”

 

“You're welcome.” She bent down to pull him into a short hug. “I'll bring Adelina back to my place after school so you two can talk. Call me when you've made up.”

 

 

— † —

 

 

“I know you're there. I can see your reflection in the window.”

 

Fernando's voice sounded tired and hollow, and Sergio wished he knew how to fix it. He'd been standing at the cinema entrance for fifteen minutes, with his hood up and his hands buried in his pockets, like a thief slinking about in the dead of night. The feeling was ugly and yet familiar to him, and it didn't make him any wiser about what he was going to say. It wasn't the first time they'd had a fight, and it wouldn't be the last, but now that yet another life was part of the equation, he had to tread even more carefully than usual.

 

“I'm sorry, Nando.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Listen, I don't know what to do, or how to handle this situation. But I know I need you. I can't do this without you.”

 

Fernando finally turned to him then. “I'm not going anywhere. But you know I don't like being your dirty secret, and I don't want Adelina to feel like one too.”

 

Sergio flinched. “But you're not-”

 

“I know I am, Sergio, and I'm dealing with it. But I won't have you treating me like it too. Or her.”

 

The silence following that statement was deafening. Sergio felt sick to the bones. He just wanted to see his boyfriend and his daughter happy, but it seemed like he was incapable of making sure it happened to either of them. “I'm so sorry. Fernando, I'm sorry, but what would you have me do?”

 

All of a sudden, there was the threat of tears in voice, and it prompted Fernando to get up from his perch and quickly walk over to pull Sergio into his arms. “We'll figure it out, Sese,” he murmured into his hair. “We'll figure it out.”

 

 

— † —

 

 

“Where's Adelina?”

 

“Off to school five minutes ago.” Fernando looked up from his coffee cup to greet Sergio with a smile – which immediately slid off his face when he caught sight of the sweat suit his boyfriend was wearing. “Where are you going?”

 

“Training.”

 

Fernando put down the cup with a bit more force than necessary. “You're supposed to be on parental leave until Adelina is settled in and the media frenzy died down.”

 

“Well, those three weeks seemed to be enough for her to settle in here.”

 

But not with him. Even though, in the end, he had agreed to let Adelina visit the cinema as often as she wanted, their relationship was just as strained as it had been in the beginning, and it was driving Sergio crazy. He had nothing to do while he waited for his daughter to come home from school only to ignore his increasingly desperate attempts to get to know her.

 

Fernando was trying hard to mediate, but even the ever strengthening bond between him and Adelina was of no use there. Whenever Sergio was in the room, she became quiet and distant and most of the time, she quickly withdrew. All he could do was let her go to the cinema, where she watched as many movies as Fernando would allow and pestered his father with endless questions. José was of course beside himself with joy that his son had brought home a grandchild after all and the three of them seemed to form a circle he still had no access to.

 

“Sergio... are you jealous?”

 

“No! I'm not jealous, I'm just-” With a frustrated groan, he planted his hands on his hips. “Hell, yes, I am. My own daughter doesn't want to have anything to do with me. How would you feel in my stead?!”

 

Fernando sighed. “Sergio, it was easier for me, because so far, she only sees a new friend in me. I know it's hard, but you have to give her time.”

 

“To do what?”

 

“To come to terms with the fact that she suddenly has a dad! Something she only knows from movies and books and from what other kids tell her. Anna said she imagined her father to be some sort of knight in shining armour that would one day come and save her mom from dying and all three of them would live happily ever after.”

 

It felt like a punch to the gut. “And now she has me instead of her mum.”

 

“Sese...” Fernando jumped up from the kitchen chair and quickly walked over to pry his hands away from his hips only to embrace him loosely around the waist. “I'm sure she doesn't blame you. But you _are_ awkward around her, as if you didn't know what to do with her.”

 

“For fuck's sake...” Sergio rubbed at his tired eyes. “This is driving me crazy.”

 

“Sergio-”

 

He raised a hand to stop Fernando and stepped back out of his embrace before he'd lose his temper and this conversation would spin out of control and into another fight. “I just gotta get out for a while. I'll be back for dinner.”

 

 

— † —

 

 

Fernando's words still echoed in his head when he arrived at Valdebebas – already late on purpose, so his team mates wouldn't have the time to ask too many questions. He just wanted to go in there, kick a ball around for a few hours, clear his head and then go back home for another day of struggling. But no such luck. He'd just gotten out of his car when Cris pulled in right next to him.

 

“Hey, Sergio! Back so soon?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Oh, that doesn't sound good.” Cristiano fished for his bag on the backseat and then stepped out of the car to pull him into a hug. “So... I take it things are not going well with your girl?”

 

Gah. It would be absolutely no use to lie to Cris. “I'm afraid she doesn't like me. I just... I can't get through to her.”

 

“How about Fernando? Does he get through?”

 

“Yeah. She's taken to him right from the start.” He kicked at a stray pebble. “But I don't stand a chance. Hell, I don't know what I'm supposed to do.”

 

Cristiano hummed in understanding and set his bag down on the tarmac. “Did I ever tell you about the time when Junior preferred the nanny to keep him company? The two of them were best friends and there seemed to be no place for me.”

 

Sergio raised an eyebrow. He'd only ever seen the little boy adore his father like a hero, so this was entirely new to him. “Well, how did you earn one?”

 

“I didn't stop trying. Kids are kids. Don't think too much about how a father should behave around her, just be yourself and be patient. She'll come around.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Sergio grumbled. “I have a hearing in two months.”

 

“I had one too. But if I can do it, so can you.” Sergio sighed and looked out over the parking lot for a minute to gather his thoughts. “Go home to your family, Sese. They need you more than you might think.”

 

“Okay. Alright.” He pulled his friend into a quick hug. “Thank you. Please don't tell the others, they wouldn't-”

 

“Understand. I know.” Cris smiled when they pulled apart again. “And anytime. You'll manage, I'm sure.”

 

 

— † —

 

 

36, 37, 38, 3-

 

“How was training?”

 

Sergio blinked as Fernando's voice interrupted his counting the stripes of his pillow. “I didn't go.”

 

He felt the bed dip behind him as Fernando stretched himself out on the sheets before he embraced him from behind. His movements were slow and hesitant, as if he was afraid of a rebuke, and Sergio almost laughed at that. How the hell could he have let it come to this? He snuggled back into the embrace and covered Fernando's hands with his to pull them tighter around him.

 

“What did you watch today?”

 

It took a moment for Fernando to reply, but when he did, Sergio could hear the surprise in his voice. No wonder, he'd never asked before. “'Laurel and Hardy'. And I promised her we'd watch 'Merida' after dinner if she finished her homework early.”

 

Sergio felt another pang of jealousy hit him, but he ruthlessly squashed it. No more of that. “I wish being a father would come as easily to me as it does to you.”

 

There was another pause and then Fernando moved away from him. Sergio was about to protest, but then he felt himself being pulled over until they were face to face. Fernando's eyes were so full of sympathy and concern that Sergio had to avoid his gaze. “Sese, I'm sorry about what I said the other day. You may not be what she always dreamed her father to be, but that doesn't mean you can't be a knight in shining armour in your own right.” Sergio gave an incredulous snort at the image, but Fernando wouldn't have it. “No, listen. She's still waiting for you.”

 

Sergio closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotions that simple sentence evoked in him. _She's still waiting for you._ He felt Fernando's fingers slipping into his hair, caressing the skin underneath, and that proved to be too much. He bit his lip, his eyes tearing up, as all the desperation, all the repressed anger and frustration finally took their toll. Fernando immediately pulled him forward so he could hide his face in the crook of his neck, and it took Sergio all the strength he could yet muster not to cry.

 

Fernando was murmuring soothing words into his hair, but he didn't understand any of it, didn't register anything but his own erratic breathing and his heart beating too hard, too quickly in his chest. His body trembled with the effort it took to reign his outburst back in, and when he'd finally calmed down, every muscle felt like it was made of lead. His mind, however, was remarkably clear, and everything he'd pondered over all day suddenly made sense.

 

Fernando kissed his temple. “Better?”

 

Sergio nodded and rubbed at his eyes. “Yeah...” He let out a shuddering breath. “I think you're right. I've been awkward and weird around her. No wonder she was avoiding me.”

 

“Sergio...”

 

“No. Let me finish. I've been thinking about it all day, and I think she was feeling the pressure I was putting on myself. Instead of trying to do everything right at once, I should've just backed off. You know, be myself like Cris put it, and just let her get used to me.”

 

Fernando pulled back so he could look him in the eye. “So... what now?”

 

“Would you mind if I watched the movie with you?”

 

 

— † —

 

 

“Sergio?”

 

“Yes?” He tried very hard to keep the excitement off his face and out of his voice. “What is it?”

 

It was the first time Adelina addressed him of her own accord, and even though there was also apprehension, elation definitely prevailed. He had indeed taken Cris' and Fernando's advice to heart and had finally stopped walking on eggshells around Adelina as if she were a spooked animal. Instead, he had tried to treat her like he would his niece, without the pressure of living up to the concept of being an impeccable father. And slowly but surely, he could feel the strain on their relationship begin to loosen until it all but disappeared. She was still shy in his presence, but now he was sure that he'd be able to bridge that gap someday.

 

“Anna said you think I don't like you. Is that why you didn't like me, either?”

 

Sergio almost dropped the knife he'd been using to peel an apple for her. “No! What the- No! Why would you ever think- You're my daughter, and I love you.” Adelina's eyes widened and he suddenly realized he'd never told her before. It stole his breath away for a second. “I do love you, and I understand that this is not easy for you. I just... I didn't know how to be a good father, you know? I'd love to learn, though, if you'd be willing to teach me.”

 

Adelina looked down at her homework, her cheeks turning red. “I like it here. I don't want to leave. Unless you-”

 

“Gods, no!” Sergio laughed, releasing the breath he'd been holding as his heart took up beating again. “I'd never want you to leave!” Acting on a sudden impulse, he reached out and ran a hand over her hair. “You make me happy and I'm proud of you, Adelina. Never doubt that, okay?”

 

She nodded, her eyes still glued to her page, and all of a sudden, the awkwardness was firmly back in place, as was the silence. Until- “Lina.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You're the only one that calls me Adelina. All my friends call me Lina. You should do it too.”

 

And before he could react, she had gathered up her exercise book and pencil case and dashed out of the kitchen. It took a moment for Sergio to overcome his shock, but then he laughed loudly as relief took over. _Lina._

 

 

— † —

 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. I didn't have the chance to call her that yet, but I'm looking forward to it.”

 

They exchanged happy grins over the kitchen table and Sergio suddenly felt as if he'd come home again after a long and solitary walk across a desert. He set down his kitchen knife and reached over to pry the potato and the peeler from Fernando's hands. His boyfriend looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, but he only grinned and pulled him to his feet.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Something we haven't done in forever.”

 

While he cranked up the volume on the small kitchen radio with one hand, he pulled Fernando against him with the other, and his lover laughed when he understood was Sergio was planning to do. “You and your romantics.”

 

“Shut up and dance with me.”

 

Fernando chuckled again, but complied. Sergio slowly ran his hands up and down his back until he relaxed into his arms, and he realized what he'd been missing over the past few weeks. He could feel Fernando's smile in the kiss he pressed to his neck, and he knew with a sudden clarity that football wasn't one of those two precious things.

 

 

— † —

 

 

“Fernando?” A pause. “Sergio?”

 

“Hmm...?” He turned over, still caught in a dream. “What...?”

 

“Sergio! Dad!”

 

In an instant, he was wide awake. “Adelina?” He quickly sat up and switched on the lamp on the bedside table. When the warm light flooded the room, he saw his daughter standing next to his bed, clutching her pillow, tears running down her face. Without thinking, he opened his arms, and she immediately clambered up onto the covers to throw herself into his embrace. “Lina, sweetie, what is it?”

 

She didn't reply, caught in a crying fit, so he just let her sob into his shirt, rocking her gently from side to side. On instinct, he began humming under his breath, until he was singing a lullaby his mother had always sung when one of them had been particularly upset. And soon enough, he could feel Adelina relax against him as her sobbing dissolved into hiccups and then died down.

 

“What happened? Was it a dream?” He could feel her nod against his shoulder. “You wanna tell me about it?” This time, she shook her head, the grip of her hands on his shirt tightening. “Talking about it will make it better, I swear. Or you could tell Nando when he comes home from the late show.”

 

For a few long moments, she didn't react. But then she pulled back and uncurled one hand from his shirt to rub at her red-rimmed eyes. “There was Mum. And my grandparents.” She hiccuped softly as the memories resurfaced. “In a hospital. And I saw that they were sick but I couldn't do anything. So they disappeared. And then you were there, but you left me too. I tried to... find everyone, but there was no one there.”

 

He shivered when he imagined her running through the all too familiar white halls, drenched with bad memories, all by herself. “And then you woke up?” She nodded, her throat suddenly clogged up as her eyes filled again with tears. “Hey now, sweetie.” He gently cupped her face with his hands. “I would never leave you behind. Neither would Fernando. You are safe with us. Do you understand?”

 

She sniffed and then nodded. “Yeah.”

 

He smiled, relieved, and leant forward to press a kiss to her forehead. “Good. Now, how about we visit my family – _your_ family – this weekend? We wanted to wait until you were settled, but... Would you like that?”

 

She scrunched up her face as she thought about it, but then a small smile pulled at her mouth. “Are there many?”

 

“Sure there are. Grandparents, aunts, uncles and more cousins than you'd care for. And all of them are dying to meet you.”

 

“Really?”

 

He laughed at the surprise in her wide eyes. “Really. So, how about it?”

 

“I'd like that.”

 

“Great. I'm sure they'll be over the moon.” She grinned and buried her head back in his shoulder. “You tired, darling?”

 

“No. Don't want to go back to sleep.”

 

“Me, neither.” He caressed the back of her neck, until a sudden idea made him stop mid-motion. “Hey, we could go and surprise Fernando at work. What do you say?”

 

When she pulled back, her grin could have rivalled the sun.

 

 

— † —

 

 

“Look who it is! My favourite granddaughter!”

 

Adelina squealed and jumped up the stairs to hug José around the middle, while Sergio hung back to watch with an uncertain smile. Since Adelina had come into his life, his visits to the cinema had all but stopped, and he was sure Fernando's parents knew how strained their relationship had been as of late. Therefore, he had no idea how he would be received. He was torn out of his thoughts when Adelina skipped down the steps to pull him forward.

 

“We're going to surprise Fernando! And Sergio said we'd go see family in Sevilla, because they are dying to meet me! I've never been to Sevilla. Is it a beautiful city?”

 

José laughed. “Oh yes, my dear. Very beautiful. You'll like it there.”

 

Sergio cleared his throat and offered him a hand. “Hello, José.”

 

“Sergio.” He smiled warmly and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a short, but tight hug. “I'm proud of you,” he said softly so only Sergio could hear.

 

Sergio swallowed thickly and pulled back to return the smile. “Thank you, sir.”

 

José clapped his hands and bent down to Adelina's height. “Now, I think someone said something about visiting my son. Go ahead, then. He loves surprises.”

 

Adelina laughed and dashed off towards the staff staircase, and Sergio followed slowly as he tried to get a lid on the emotions reeling in his head. Who would've thought that his life would turn out this way? That he'd suddenly have a second family, a steady relationship with someone that was actually in it for him and not for fame, and a daughter. His beautiful, amazing daughter.

 

“Lina! What are you doing here?”

 

“Sergio and I couldn't sleep, so we thought it would be a great idea to visit you!”

 

Fernando looked up from Adelina in his lap to lock eyes with Sergio in the doorway, and his gaze was full of questions. “Really now?”

 

Sergio slightly shook his head to tell him _later_ and crossed the room to greet Fernando with a long and heartfelt kiss of the kind they hadn't shared in too long. It was only interrupted when Adelina reached out and pushed a hand against their shoulders.

 

“Eww!”

 

Sergio pulled back laughing and ruffled her hair in retaliation. She gave a squawk of indignation, but nonetheless scrambled over to his lap when he sat down next to Fernando.

 

“Traitor.”

 

Adelina just stuck out her tongue at Fernando and snuggled deeper into Sergio's embrace, who smiled innocently and shrugged. His boyfriend huffed in mock-outrage and then scooted closer with his chair, so he could embrace them both.

 

“I'm glad to see you two happy,” he whispered into Sergio's ear. “I was really worried about you.”

 

Sergio nodded and turned his head to kiss him again, grateful that Adelina was distracted by the movie showing downstairs. “Not anymore?”

 

Fernando smiled and shook his head. “No. I have a feeling things have turned for the better.”

 

“Me too.”

 

When Fernando turned back to the screen, Sergio took the time to watch him from the side for a few seconds before he looked down at Adelina's happy face. His family. He could feel his eyes tear up, but he quickly choked down the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. There was still a final test to pass, still one more battle to win. Just because they were finally working as a family, it didn't mean the hearing would conclude in their favour. However, out of the blue, the words of the youth welfare administrator replayed in his head. Unless...

 

He raised a hand to caress Fernando's jaw, and his boyfriend turned to him with a smile and a raised eyebrow. He leant forward to kiss him again, but Sergio held him back before his courage could leave him again. “Marry us?”

 

 

— † —

 

 

I'm a sucker for fluff. Hope that's no problem. ;D Thank you for reading!


End file.
